vals_writingfandomcom-20200213-history
Electronic Eyes
Have you ever felt that you had eyes watching you at every moment? Have you ever thought of the possibility of having a hidden camera in your computer? (Doesn't matter if you have a laptop or a desktop PC) If you said "yes" to both of these questions, then you're in the right place. I think it's been a few months since it all started. I was fifteen (yeah, you can judge me if you want, I won't care) and I was one of those teens who would feel lonely and depressed constantly, who would fall in love quickly, and who would enjoy being alone on a rainy day listening to music through his earphones. I was curious (I'm still curious, I wont deny that) about many things. I liked watching those conspiracy theories. I was a fan of this page called "WorldTruth", I think. I would spend a lot of time watching theories on YouTube or reading at WikiLeaks. It was the only way to keep me happy, apart from video games. One day, I was reading on a forum thread about surveillance. They posted a few links that streamed real CCTV cameras. I was bored, so I decided to watch a few. The thread had a link at the bottom. It took me to another page full of links that would lead to CCTV cameras. It also had a MediaFire link below, under the name "Electronic Eyes". I don't know why, but that name caught my attention so fast that I wanted to see what it was. I had an antivirus that came with the PC, so I wouldn't be afraid of any viruses. By then, I didn't know that a virus could be stronger than a cheap antivirus, or at least, I didn't think about it. Unwisely, I clicked the link and downloaded it. It was an .exe file, so I opened it and installed it. It didn't look threatening at all. It had a small description saying: Electronic Eyes is an app used for getting access to cameras from all over the world. With Electronic Eyes, you don't need Google Street View to see where you want to go. You can just look for the address you want to see and watch street cameras in real time. Also, with Electronic Eyes, we guarantee that we will protect your identity and the content you own and download. It had an Install button below, and a Cancel button next to it. I wanted to see more, so I accepted. The program was actually cool. It would let me look at HD CCTV cameras, but that thing that said "you can look for the address you want to see" was a whole lie. There was no search button, just a few IP addresses. It had the option to put those numbers, similar to coordinates. On each streaming, you had the possibility to comment. This program had really caught my attention, so I wanted to see even more. I started surfing the web, looking for more numbers on this "Electronic Eyes" app. I found a few threads, some of which were in Serbian, so I had to use Google Translate. I found the numbers and I started putting each one of them on the program, but there was something different about them. I wasn't watching CCTV cameras anymore. I was watching webcams and phone cameras (Being used at real time). The whole thing started freaking me out, but there was something about this app that made me want to see even more. It was like a curse. I knew it was wrong, but I wanted to see a bit more, at least before I went to bed. I started looking for more threads until I found one in Portuguese. I didn't have to translate because Portuguese is similar to Spanish, my main language. I found a few more, but they were a bit boring. Several examples included Japanese guys trying to take selfies or drunk Americans trying to sing for the camera. I was now tired, so I looked for the last five cameras. By the time I got to the last camera, my heart started beating a lot faster, I started sweating a lot and I was breathing heavily, the camera it was showing was my webcam, and it was streaming. The worst thing was that it had 3 comments, all from the same person: CooperMatt92. They said the following: Hey, you must be new here!. By the way, you should buy an HD camera man. What's wrong, cat ate your tongue? As soon as I saw those three comments, I closed the program, uninstalled it, and covered my webcam with tape. I deleted the browser history and turned off the computer. Yeah, I guess I'm a coward, but I didn't want to see what was next. If you ever see that app, don't download it, or at least, download it knowing that it could be you the one that appears on one of those cameras. Be careful. Category:Creepypasta Category:CitizenErasedd's Reads